Falling Snowflakes
by estelio veleth
Summary: Eriol and Tomoyo watched the falling snowflakes together. Then for reasons unclear, he suddenly leaves for England. Three years later he returns to Japan with hopes about a certain raven haired girl. Will Tomoyo still be waiting for him?


She watched as the snow danced around in the air before falling to the ground.

"It's Christmas again…." she thought "another year has gone by already".

"_Ne Hiiragizawa-kun, don't you just love Christmas?" exclaimed the fourteen-year-old Tomoyo with her violet eyes shining as they walked through the park "It's so beautiful! When Christmas comes nearer I feel so much happier! I'm so glad that you are staying for Christmas this year Eriol-kun"_

"_I'm glad that I'm staying for Christmas too, Daidouji-san" said the blue-eyed boy smiling down at the girl beside him_

"_I'm happy that you'll be with me for Christmas. That way, I won't be alone." _

"_You'll never be alone because I'll always be here for you when you need me" He gave her a hug. "Come on let's go."_

"_No…why don't we stay outside a little bit longer?"_

"_Well, as long as you don't catch a cold."_

"_Hey, look it's snowing!"_

"_Beautiful" he said but he wasn't looking at the snow, he was looking at the girl dancing under it._

"I'm all alone" she thought as she turned to stare at the dark and empty house. There was no one, apart from the few maids that lived with her.

She sighed and picked up the unfinished book from her lap and began to read again until she heard the ring of the doorbell.

Sighing she stood up and answered the door.

"Hello Daidouji-san"

She stared in shock at the tall handsome man in front of her. With his tousled navy-black hair and sapphire eyes, Tomoyo realized immediately who he was.

"_You're leaving?" asked Tomoyo_

"_Yes. I'm sorry but I have to go back to England for a while. Kaho needs me to do something for our engagement." answered Eriol with his sorrowful blue eyes_

"_When?"_

"_Tomorrow morning."_

_Her eyes began to shine with unshed tears. "So you're leaving me?" _

"_No. Of course not. Why would I leave you? I'll come back. I promise. I'll come back soon. Just wait for me." He said pulling her into a hug, "I promise I'll come back. You'll be the first one I visit. Please don't cry"_

"_Promise you'll come back, Eriol-kun?" asked Tomoyo, while the tears spilled out of her eyes_

"_I promise. I'll come back to look after you. After all, didn't I promise Sakura to take care of you?" _

"_Good-bye Eriol." she said and she kissed him on the cheek. Then she turned and ran out of his house._

"_Good-bye Tomoyo." he whispered _

"What are you doing here?" Tomoyo asked

"I made a promise to a girl three years ago that she would be the first to see me after my arrival." he said. He added hopefully. "Is she still waiting for me?"

"Three years was a long time ago" she replied coolly "Things have changed…."

"Tomoyo, I came back for you."

"I told you things have changed. I have changed. I waited but you never came back…..you never came back. I was all alone. Nobody was here. Sakura's gone back to Hong Kong with Li. I'm all by myself here…."

Eriol stared back in horror as tears started to run down her cheeks and pulled her into a hug.

"No."

"Let go of me."

"Let me go" she cried as she pummelled his chest with her fists, trying to escape.

He was deaf to her pleas and he held her in his strong arms as he whispered soothing words into her hair.

Tomoyo stopped trying to escape and started cry into his chest instead.

Eriol continued to comfort her by whispering soothing words to her until finally stopped crying but he didn't let go of her.

"Tomoyo, why would you think that you're all alone? Didn't I tell you I'd come back?"

"I assumed that since it was engagement details, you were probably going to stay with Kaho in England Eriol I haven't seen you in three years….I didn't expect for you to come home."

He sighed and lifted her chin up to look into her shining violet eyes.

"Tomoyo, I went back to England because my engagement with Kaho was going through a rocky phase. I didn't think it was going to work out. Kaho didn't think it would work out. Our long distance relationship just didn't cut it. And she asked me to go back to England to see if it would work out. We ended up breaking the engagement."

"Oh, I'm sorry" she said

"You don't have to apologize, I mean, it's not your fault. It's just that the feeling just wasn't there anymore. Anyways, I'd already fallen in love with someone else." he said

"You've fallen in love with someone else…..?" she repeated it to herself sadly "Who've you fallen in love with?"

"I fell in love with her before I left. She's the kindest person I know. She's smart and creative. Not to mention funny because she's got a great sense of humor. The list goes on and on. I'm just not sure if she'll have me back because I've been gone for so long."

"Do I know her?"

"Yes, you know her really well." he said catching her lavender eyes with his own cerulean orbs.

He took her hand and said "Tomoyo there's something that I never got around to saying before I left Japan. Something I was too afraid to say for fear of rejection, and now I will…Tomoyo I love you."

She stared back in shock.

"You don't need to answer me now. I'll wait."

Suddenly she smiled. She smiled a beautiful smile

"Eriol, I love you too." she said giving him a warm embrace saying the three words he had longed to hear for three years.

"That's why I was so upset when you left. Another person I loved had left me. I never wanted to fall in love again."

"I'm so glad you came back" she whispered into his chest.

"Me too" he spoke in to her hair "Me too"

"Tomoyo, look outside! It's snowing!"

They walked to the window to watch the falling snowflakes.

Tomoyo leaned on Eriol.

"Tomoyo"

She looked up and she saw the mischievous sparkle in his sapphire eyes.

"Look up"

Somehow they had ended up standing under the mistletoe.

"Tomoyo…." whispered Eriol in a husky voice looking deep into here eyes before their lips met in a kiss.

Tomoyo felt herself melt into the kiss. His lips were so soft, as they moved over hers. Suddenly it seemed like nothing else in the world mattered anymore. After what seemed like forever she pulled away from the kiss, but even forever wasn't enough.

"Eriol, I love you so much. This is all I want in the entire world. Thank you"

She leaned in to his arms again.

"Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas, Tomoyo"

Fin

Thank you! If you've finally read down to here you don't know how much this means to me. This is my first fic ever. Anyways, thanks again for reading!! Merry Christmas minna!!


End file.
